1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for heating elements in a glass bending oven.
2. Prior Art
One of known ways to move heating elements is one by one by manual guidance. Also widely in use is a system in which a frame is used to heat the upper side of the glass and the frame is formed according to final shape of glass. In the frame heating elements can be constructed according to shape of the mold and in the final stage of bending these elements are at the same distance from the glass.
Problems in aforementioned positioning methods included unpredictable results and the inability of these methods to be adjusted for changes in bending shapes and changes of glass sizes. Also, the upper frames constructed individually for each bending shape are clumsy in use and require a lot of storage room and they are unsuitable for use in work where bending shapes are quickly changed.
A positioning device according to the present invention provides a significant improvement over the previously mentioned methods.